Transmuting Past
by PeanutButter123
Summary: Roy Mustang feels drawn to the girl who is bleeding on the ground. In some ways he wishes he was in her position right now. He owed his life to her. Isn't that enough to atone for his past sins?
1. Chapter 1

"_HELPPPPPPP!" I could her the muffled screamed between the sounds of tears and her spasms of pain._

_She was trying to crawl her way up the stairs. At least I think that was a person? The smoke was too thick to see anything. Yes! YES! It was a person!_

"_Oh God." Hughes murmured before I could even see what was going on. The smoke had cleared. The man behind me had thrown up at the sight, but I still couldn't see. My eyes started to water from the smoke._

"_Roy." Hughes covered his face his hand as if trying not to look. "Look."_

_I followed his eyes downward and saw her. A young girl maybe twelve was covered in her own blood and fighting death on the cold ground of her basement floor._

"_Are you alright?" I asked kneeling down to see her. Perhaps if I looked down into her eyes I could see if she was alright. To my dismay her eyes... were gone. Like some one just robbed them from the socket of her eyes and filled the empty holes with blood. _

_Well maybe if I--- no they were gone too. Her hands were gone like they were sliced clean of without a struggle. Even the bone was cut clean and evenly. The blood was pouring from her severed limbs. _

_I removed my blue State Alchemy jacket and wrapped her in it, picking her up bridal style. I didn't know if she knew I was here or not._

_Her only answer was more blood mixed tears. "Who did this to you?" Hughes asked as I carried her tiny body up the stairs and out the front door._

"_Leiutinent! Please make arrangements at the hospital since you can't seem to hold your stomach." I demanded as my soldier was turning green with sickness before me. It was gruesome in there. How I still have my lunch in tact I don't know. _

"_I did it." I heard her faint voice from under my coat. "Alchemy----" Her breathing slowed after that._

"_HURRY LEIUTINENT! RUN!" I yelled. She was dying in my arms. I placed her in the back of the small black car we came in. Hughes drove and as he started the car he pushed his glasses up onto his sweaty face._

_We placed the Leiutinent who was running up the street to the nearest phone he could find._

"_Quiet Roy." Hughes said in a stern voice. "Hungry? You haven't eaten since----"_

"_No." I simply said. Even if I didn't want to show it I was shooken up inside._

"_Lost your appetite. That's okay. Me too." _

"_Reminds me of the Elrics Hughes." I said in my cold, official tone_

"_Do you think this girl tried human transmutation like the Elrics? The people in town said that her mother was recently killed."_

"_I don't know. We were sent down here to investigate weren't we? The daughter of one of our top state alchemist is missing for more than two days and when we find her she's bleeding to death begging for someone to save her. When children get involved in that kind of stuff a nerve can't help to get struck in me. I don't really care about who did it of what she knows about her father's work. All I care about is saving her life."_

"_We know this world is pretty messed up when children feel the need to take adult responsibilities."_

_I nodded my head in agreement. Times like this I wish the state never existed. _

**Author's Note: So I'm all done with this chapter. It was kind of an intro so yeah! Terrible, Okay, Lovely?~Bre~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_Roy Mustang couldn't stop looking at the sleeping girl in the hospital bed across the room. She had been unconscious for a while, even when the doctors were baffled as to what they could do for her. All they did was bandaged her severed wrists and eyes. I heard a grumble from her small body and immediately crossed the room to check on her. _

_The window was open, making the lucid, crème curtain sweep in the cool gust of air. On the nightstand was a full bouquet of fresh blood red roses sitting in a crystal vase. The girl slowly sat up, straightening up her back against the headboard._

"_Who are you?" the girl said flailing her head around frantically. Her messy blonde locks fell out of its makeshift bun from her panicking. _

_I walked over and placed my warmed hand on her forehead. "Shhhhh. Relax sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Colonel Roy Mustang."_

_She back on the bed and it seemed like she was having either a heart attack or a seizure. _

_I placed my arms around her hoping that she would calm down and relax. "Its okay now. Its okay!"_

"_No! No its not! The State! The State killed my mother!"_

_I was silent. My heart sunk into my stomach. The state had killed her mother? The wife of our top State Alchemist. What cursed man would do that unless they wished for death. _

"_I'm sorry." I murmured not knowing what else to say _

"_I, I tried to bring her back but I lost my eyes." she murmured, her voice soft and low "I told it to take my hands as well... I didn't want to do alchemy anymore if I couldn't even bring my mother back."_

_She's just like the Elrics, but this time I feel connected to her. Like I MUST help her. _

"_Don't worry. I'm going to get you back to normal no matter the cost." I declared. The words just flew out of my mouth_

"_You're with the State so why do you want to help me?"_

"_Because I care. I'll protect you at all costs." _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

_Here she stood in front of me and my desk. Her long dark brown hair was hidden under a helmet and her small feminine frame was hidden under a bulky tan jacket that was well passed her knees. As she removed the helmet and shook her hair free in all its shiny, sleek beauty and dropped the coat to the floor revealing her black hour glass figure in a tight green tank top and black mini skirt someone barged into the room unannounced. _

_He was short with blonde hair that was braided back down his back. His long, thick bangs covered his golden bronze eyes. The red coat he was wearing was dirty but the black jacket and matching pants he wore look considerably nice from afar. So Elric finally decided to show up for his report. I smirked and so did she. She knew more than I that if she took off her gloves and he would've arrived a second later things would be very difficult. _

"_Edward Elric. Fullmetal Alchemist. Hero of the East." she laughed. "It's a real shame I always pictured you...taller." _

_He blushed. I could see the little glint of lust in his eyes as he looked over her body. I could spot that look on a man any day of the week. From over here I saw his cheeks turn a faint shade of red of course she was to busy looking at me and my reaction to notice. I simply sat there smirking. His blush quickly faded._

"_WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU CAN ACCIDENTALLY STEP ON LIKE A BUG! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Edward's outburst had caught her off guard but of course she started laughing._

"_No one said that Elric and I'm so flattered by your ignorance. You're probably the only State Alchemist who doesn't know who I am." Her rosy lips curled upright as she turned around to look at him. He smiled for just a moment when he saw her light brown eyes then quickly returned to his safe scowl. _

"_You don't look all that important. How valuable can a girl be in the military?" Edward crossed his arm and smirked at her. Ha, he thought he'd won._

"_Lux et veritas. Lumen naturale. Latin. Light and truth. Also Latin. Natural light. I am the giver of natural light and seeker of light and truth. I am the Light Alchemist." she explained briefly. Edward nearly chocked._

"_LIGHT ALCHEMIST! The alchemist that interrogates criminals for the military! The alchemist that has been missing for three years! YOU!" he yelled that loud. "But how? Why and Mustang? Someone as important as you wouldn't be reporting to Mustang."_

"_Veritas Lux Mea" She chuckled with those words and exited the room leaving Edward and I to discuss his work._

_He looked flabbergasted. Of course he probably didn't even attempt to figure out what her last words were. He plopped down at the chair in front of my desk as I gathered up the paper work and files she had given me. _

"_So Edward. Your report on the red water. Brilliant but of course you left a lot of cracks. So explain to me exactly how Mugiar's mansion collapsed like it did. There are no traces of it ever existing, like the ground swallowed it up." I stated folding my hands together. He didn't answer. _

"_You're getting reckless Elric. Keep this up and I'm going to have to station you in the office." I smiled but his whole face darken as if upset or perhaps he was angry. I could tell something was on his mind._

"_The girl, that was in here early, if she is the Light Alchemist then why has she been gone for so long?" he asked. Hm, curiosity killed the cat. I still owed it to her to protect her at all costs._

"_She's been on a mission." I simply told. Of course if I told him anymore and the truth would come out and that would mean the end of all of us._

"_Where and why? She's the military's own personal brain washer, a secret weapon with very top secret information in her head. It wouldn't make sense for them to just send her off like that. It doesn't make sense." He was to smart for his own good. Sometimes I wish he wasn't a prodigy. I'd said to much by saying just a little. "You're not telling me everything."_

"_And why do you want to know so much about her?" I asked blinking slowly_

"_She seems off. It's something about her Mustang. You know something, if not everything about her and you hold out on me. I'm going to find out eventually so why not tell me now." he screamed popping up from his chair and placing the palms of his hands sideways on the edge of my desk. I just shut my eyes, waiting for his childish anger to blow over. _

"_At least tell me what she said before she left!"_

_I opened my eyes again and smirked. She certainly did have a way with words. "She said...'The light is my truth.'"_

**Author's Note: I finished another update. I'm wondering if anyone is OOC. Please feel free to tell me if anyone is among with other feedback and comments ~Bre~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So having just Roy's point of view isn't working so I decided to switch between characters every chapter. I will notify whose point of view it is at the beginning of each chapter. This chapter will be in our leading lady's (whose name still hasn't been revealed yet) point of view. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Four: **

According to Second Leiutinent Hawkeye, Elric ran out the room in an angry temper tantrum. How childish of him. How these people sit here and call a 15 year old boy there hero when he's just a child? I can't bring myself to respect him. One for his lack of maturity and two for his curiosity. He's probably the only who could get close enough to figure things out and we couldn't have him ruin everything.

I walked into the mess hall. I could see a few eyes on me. I wasn't as uncomfortable as I was angry. Like these grown men haven't seen a woman before! Pervs. Sitting there checking out a 16 year old girl.

I took a seat at an empty table as I took my ebony locks and put in a loose ponytail. From the corner of my eye I saw a figure coming towards me. I pulled out a book, so I could hopefully pretend that I didn't see them.

"Hey." I recognized his voice. Elric. He doesn't give up does he?

"Hi." I awkwardly stated still making sure to keep my head in the book

"Hello." Another voice said. It was lighter, more inviting, and younger than Edward's. It caused me to look up at the silver suit of armor. Mustang had told me all about the Elrics and their dabble with human transmutation so I guess they were very surprised when I didn't act ignorant to Alphonse's appearance.

"Hello." I said looking straight at Al and giving him a little smile. There was as moment of silence so I dipped my head back down into the book, not taking a blind eye to the look Ed gave Al a jealous look. Al chuckled a little.

"So what are you reading?" Ed leaned forward reaching his hand over to touch the yellowing pages. I slammed the book shut.

"None of your business Elric." I snapped at him rolling my eyes

"The light is your truth huh." Edward said quoting my last words to him.

"Well what do you know you figured that out all on your own." Sarcasm filled my tone. "Wait. Mustang told you that didn't he."

Edward's keen smile dropped and flicker in his eyes dulled. "NO! Who told you that lie?" He screeched that so loud everyone from four tables around turned to look at us. He flushed red as he rubbed his temple. I was quick to slap him in the back of the head with the book I was holding. Maybe that would slap some sense into his dumb, short, annoying, alchemical prodigious body.

"You are such a bad liar." I notified with a serious look on my face as everyone returned to eating.

"Oh yeah well I'm surprised you noticed when you're so far stuck up your azz that you don't notice anything around you!" He yelled this time talking quick and loud.

"Excuse my brother. Please Ed calm down. This isn't what we came here for." Al apologized in a kind and genuine tone. Edward's angry facial expression melted away into a calm one in mere minutes replaced by a smirk.

"Mustang said you were on a mission for three years. Did you find what you were looking for?" Ed questioned in a condescending tone

"DID YOU FIND WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR? IS YOUR BROTHER STILL A TIN CAN?" I snapped. My 'mission' was something very sensitive to me and I didn't want someone like him making it into a joke.

"Why do you have to be such a bytch?!" Edward looked like he was going to jump over the table. So he was sensitive about his mission to. I smirked

"Forget it. You wouldn't understand because you're such a self-centered jerk." I stormed out of the mess hall in a flash. He just had a way of pissing me off fast. I went to the only place where I felt safe, Mustang's office. I rushed in slamming the door behind me. Luckily he was alone and working on paperwork.

"I can't stand him anymore!" I clasped my hands in fists. "He makes me just wanna---" I clapped my hands together and grabbed a book from his book shelf. In a magnificent luminescent gale of light I caused the book to implode on itself. When the transmutation was done pieces of the once binded paper were falling to the ground in shards of tiny crystals.

Mustang gave me the same blank expression he always did. His hands were folded together parallel with his face.

"Relax. Tolerate him long enough to get close and work your magic." He stood up and walked over to me. He removed his glove and touched my cheek gently then trailing upward he brushed my bang out from in front of my eye. "He has the information we're looking for Luna."

I nodded as I realized I had left my book on the table. No. The book had everything in it. If Elric had it. I darted for the door and as I opened it I was met by a familiar figure. He had followed me.

**Author's note: I'm done with this chapter. Please give me good and bad criticism. Please review if you're reading this! ~Bre~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

"Human Alchemical Composition huh?" Edward spoke sarcastically as he flipped the book open to a certain page.

I glared concentrating all my anger into staring at that book.

"All these dates go back to three years ago and these names... I bet if I looked them up in Central Library they all share a similarity." Edward continued his chastising.

"Just shut up and give me my book, Elric." I demanded but he snapped the book shut with my hand still inside. Mustang just sat back in his chair, behind his desk with that stupid smirk on his face.

"No. Not until you tell me what you're hiding."

I pushed the door shut and ungloved my hands. I proceeded to clap them together. Mustang jumped up over his desk and tackled me to the ground, but not before my target was contacted. Ash floated through the air.

Mustang lay on top of me holding me down as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He held me still and looked me straight in my eyes.

"YOU JUST DESTROYED THREE YEARS OF WORK, OUR WORK!" he yelled. This is the first time I've never heard him yell before today, at least not at me anyway.

I looked at Elric, who was intent on figuring out what the hell just happened. His mouth was nearly gaping open.

"It's all in my head Roy! Their memories, their studies, I remember it all!" I snapped back. He let me loose and stood up with me, pulling into an embrace

"I promised, I promised." he murmured over and over

"I know." He unhooked the hug and stood back.

"But you keep fucking up and my efforts won't be helping anything." his voice was sharp. It made me uneasy.

"I'm sorry Roy. I'm so sorry. I apologize." He simply nodded in reply.

I walked over to Edward and sucked my teeth at him, then looking him up and down in disgust. I attempted to walk passed him but he grabbed my hand, staring at it with scrutiny.

"A black rose." He grabbed the other hand and looked at the other tattoo. "A snake coiled over itself, like an Ouroboros but not the same."

This is what we feared. That someone smart enough would put the pieces together. He'd be one to do. Fucking prodigy.

"Black rose for rebirth of beauty. The coiled snake for eternity. Either you're a homunculus with a time limit or a living doll." Edward proclaimed

I chuckled and so did Mustang. His guess was off.

"Stupid." I muttered under my breathe. I was pissing him off. Oh well, not my fault he guessed wrong.

"What are you? How could cooperate with this thing Mustang!" Edward pointed at my face. I wanted to snap his finger like a twig. How dare he?

"She's not a 'thing' Edward." Roy was shaking. I could tell he wanted to hit Elric as much as I did.

"Then please explain to me what she is to you or are you sleeping with her?" Edward's loud mouth proclaimed.

That was it that was too far. I was about to take a step towards him and punch him in the face. Mustang grabbed my shoulder, holding me back.

"Get out!" Mustang screamed avoiding looking at him

"But Colonel-"

"Our relationship is none of your business. Know your place and keep your nose where it belongs. Now Edward GET OUT!" Mustang swiftly cut him off

2nd Leiutinent Hawkeye rushed into her superiors office with no haste. She was quick to survey the situation. A look of fear entered her eyes when she eyes Mustang.

"Edward let's go!" And with that she was quick to pull Edward out of the room before Mustang's rage was unleashed.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took like two months lolz! ~Bre~**


End file.
